Master Of The Magatama
by FenrisRoots
Summary: Discontinued: Naruto makes a deal with the devil.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, just to make everything clear, this story was written awhile ago and I ended up taking off this site however I've decided to repost it and many others that I've discontinued or are awaiting a rewrite.

ALL of my active stories are posted on the profile for Fenris187 and none of the fics here will be updated.

Also, I own no IP at all right now and make no money off this free access fanfiction.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was a strange individual. He considered himself to be a ninja but refused to wear clothes that weren't 'kill me' orange. He was also extremely loud... which combined with his obsession with standing out made his skills at stealth completely non-existent.

He had spiky blond hair and azure blue eyes, while his slightly round face was adorned with a set of distinctive whisker like markings. His baggy orange and blue jumpsuit hid his well toned body, thanks to his stamina allowing him to exercise for hours on end before finally collapsing from exhaustion. He was also quite short for his age, second only to a young girl named Hyūga Hinata… someone he made a promise to.

At the moment he was slowly regaining consciousness, only to be struck down with a headache like no other, he practically felt like Zabuza had just smashed his head in with the blunt edge of his Zanbatō.

It took several minutes for the young blond to dull his headache to a point where he could open his eyes… and he soon found himself confused when he did.

He knew a hospital room when he saw one and he was definitely in one… but he also knew every hospital room in Konoha… and this was definitely NOT one of them.

Slowly reaching for his normally hidden Kunai, he quickly found he couldn't feel it, so he did the first thing he always did when he couldn't find something… he looked… and gasped at what he saw.

His once unmarked arm was now covered with thick, blue lines that pulsed like veins and carried on up his shoulder and over the rest of his body.

Fear gripped him as he frantically searched the room, quickly finding a full body mirror that he immediately ran over to, getting a good look at himself now. He was currently only dressed in his old orange pants, which now ended halfway up his shin, signifying a significant growth spurt. Other than that and the glowing blue tattoos now covering his form, there were only two other differences, his once sapphire eyes were now a dark amber… and he had a horn on the back of his neck.

His train of thought stopped there… he had a horn on the back of his neck... he had an extra piece of anatomy that no one else did… though he had no idea what good it did.

After discovering (quite painfully) that the horn couldn't be removed, the young blond started thinking about how he got into this situation.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was pissed… scratch that he was furious._

_Hyūga Neji, the top of the previous year's class, had attempted to murder his own cousin… just because of some retarded family division._

_After seeing that, Naruto had promised he would kick Neji's ass, problem was that Neji was better than him at… well everything._

_So he needed training… LOTS of training. And who better to train him than his Jōnin sensei, Hatake Kakashi._

_But first he needed to make sure his teammate was alright._

"_What do ya mean I can't see Sasuke! He's my teammate!" he yelled at the hospitals secretary after being told that Sasuke wasn't having visitors._

"_I'm sorry but rules are rules."_

"_But why? Why can't I see my own teammate?"_

"_Quiet down Naruto… you're disrupting the peace," a relaxed voice that the blond knew all too well stated from one of the corridors._

_The owner of the voice was a young man with gravity defying silver hair, a fabric mask covering his face from the eyes down, while a standard Konoha hitae-ate was slanted over his left eye. He was Naruto's Jōnin sensei, Hatake Kakashi._

"_Hey Kakashi-sensei! I've got something to ask you!" he shouted as he ran towards the older man._

"_I'm sorry Naruto but I can't train you," the man stated in an uncaring manner, causing him to freeze._

"_Huh? Why not?"_

"_I've got other business to attend to, I don't have time to babysit you."_

"_You're going to train Sasuke aren't you," it wasn't a question, it was a statement._

"_(sigh) Look Naruto, Sasuke is going up against Gaara," the silver haired man started, only to get cut off by the young blond._

"_And I'm going up against Neji… the guy that tried to MURDER his own family!"_

"_Naruto, Gaara is more dangerous than Neji."_

"_And Sasuke's a LOT stronger than me!"_

"_But he's not strong enough to beat Gaara."_

"_And I'm not strong enough to beat Neji!"_

"_That's why I've found someone else to train you."_

"_So you're just going to pawn me off to someone else while you go and teach Sasuke-teme some incredible jutsu!"_

"_Look Naruto, just stop this useless bickering."_

"_You're supposed to be my sensei! That means you're supposed to train me! But if you're not going to then fine! I'll just train myself! I WILL beat Neji even if I have to make a deal with the devil to do so!" he shouted before running off, leaving a gobsmacked Jōnin in the hospital._

_XXX_

_He was exhausted._

_After leaving the bastard he needed to cool down, so he came here._

_It was a simple training ground with a VERY battered log standing in the middle of it._

_He had spent the past four hours working off his anger and was now both physically and mentally exhausted from his workout._

"_My, my… you certainly do like to hit things now don't you," a suave voice stated from the tree line._

_Looking towards the voice, Naruto was surprised to see a young man. He had slicked back, blond hair, pristine skin and he wore a black business suit, with an orange tie and a handkerchief in the left breast pocket, while his feet were covered in sleek black, leather shoes. However the feature that Naruto found strangest about the man was his eyes. While one of his eyes was a deep azure, the other was a startling scarlet._

"_Huh? Who the hell are you?"_

"_Not just yet… the first thing I want to know is exactly what you meant back in the hospital," the stranger stated calmly._

"_Huh? What do ya mean?"_

"_What I mean young one is simple… when you said you would beat Neji even if you had to make a deal with the devil, did you mean you would do anything to beat him or were you just speaking without thinking?"_

_That caught the blond off guard, did he mean what he said back then? Yes… he made a promise to Hinata that he would beat Neji and that is what he would do, no matter what the cost, after all, Uzumaki Naruto NEVER breaks his word._

"_Yes… I'll do anything to beat that teme… I made a promise and I NEVER break my promises!"_

"…_Good, well then, allow me to introduce myself, you can call me __Louis Cyphre, you're new sponsor," the older blond stated with a malicious grin._

_**Flashback Kai**_

And that was as much as he could remember.

"Dammit… this must be that Cyphre guy's fault," Naruto muttered to himself as he continued to fiddle with his horn, "(sigh) I guess, I've just got to explore huh?"

After deciding his current course of action, he proceeded to the door, before slowly opening it. Outside was a plain corridor with no turnings until the very end. It was obvious that the room he was in was off the main corridor, but that wasn't what caused him to worry, no, it was the small, blue… cloud that was inhabiting the end of the crossroads.

Deciding to risk whatever the strange apparition was, Naruto proceeded to cautiously walk out of the room and towards the cloud, while attempting to figure out exactly what it was.

"What?!" the apparition shouted at him as he got closer.

"Ahh! Talking cloud!" he shouted as he pointed at the mist.

"The hell are you talking about? Stupid demons, you can never understand them," the 'cloud' muttered.

"HEY! I'm not a demon!"

"Riiiggghttt… and I'm a little teapot short and stout," it said with sarcasm dripping from every fibre of it's being.

"Huh?"

"Look here moron… either eat me already or fuck off!"

"What?!"

"You heard me!"

"Why the hell would I eat you?!"

"For Magatsuhi of course!"

"What the hell is Magatsuhi?" the blond asked in confusion.

"You're kidding right?" Naruto could almost see a humanoid shape sweat dropping when it said that, but wrote it off as his imagination.

"Look… the last time I checked I was a human ninja from Konoha… I have absolutely no idea what's going on," Naruto explained to the form.

"Oh… well then, tough shit kid, now piss off!"

"(sigh) what an asshole," Naruto muttered as he passed the anomaly and started looking for any information he could find.

Looking down a branch of the corridor, he saw a door with a strange, red symbol decorating it.

"_Well that looks suspicious,"_ the blond thought before heading towards the room, which like the last door he came to he opened just a crack.

"Well it's good to see you awake Naruto-kun," a familiar, suave voice said from within the room.

"Cyphre!" and with that yell the young blond swung the door open, revealing a circular room with a strange drum decorated in countless symbols, sitting in the centre of it, while Louis Cyphre calmly leaned against it.

"Now, now Naruto-kun… is that anyway to great your new sponsor? Especially when he's just about to explain everything to you?" the older blond asked rhetorically.

"(sigh) sorry…" Naruto replied, hoping to find out just what the hell was going on.

"Please Naruto-kun… we both know you don't mean it now don't we? So forgo the false pleasantries and just be yourself, after all, I am sponsoring you to be your normally chaotic self," the heterochromatic individual stated.

"What? Why are you sponsoring me to be myself?"

"Why, the answer to that is simple… you bring chaos and disorder to everything you touch and I have defined my very existence by doing everything in my power to promote such actions."

"Huh?"

"To put it in simple terms, there are three forces that exist, Lawful, Chaotic and Neutral. I am in essence, the leader of Chaos and am forever at war with the leader of the Lawful."

"But I thought I didn't break any laws?" Naruto muttered to himself.

"You haven't… the lawful are those that follow a path set out before them, the ones that would forsake their individuality for the sake of their goals, which is unsurprisingly usually peace, while the chaotic are those that refuse to follow the path set out before them, the ones that will never bow down and lose their individuality and will keep fighting just because they like to," Cyphre explained to the gaping child.

"But what about the neutral?"

"The neutral are those that strive for a balance between the two forces, they are typically rarer than the chaotic and lawful, because the balance is so fine that they could quickly become either without realising it."

"So what's so special about me?"

"My, my Naruto-kun… is it not obvious? During your mission to Nami no Kuni, you converted nearly everyone from lawful to either Neutral or Chaotic… that is a rare gift young one… and one I want you to use," the stranger informed the young blond.

"How do you know that?"

"Now, now Naruto-kun… I'm Chaos incarnate, I know whenever someone joins the chaotic, especially when so many join at the same time," Louis Cyphre informed the blond, "but that's enough explaining about the three forces, I believe you want to know what's happening right know don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well then, the first thing I will tell you is that I've given you a little gift," he stated, pulling a strange, crustacean like creature out of his pocket, "this is what we call a magatama, it is a symbiotic organism that possesses demonic power, that it will transfer to its host… to word it bluntly, it has made you a demon. Now before you start complaining, I've given you the power to defeat Neji, however, due to your new demonic energy, you can no longer use chakra, so that alone is a drawback. Now I believe you met a blue gas outside here, that is nothing more than a ghost."

"WHAT!"

"Understand this, you are no longer even on your own world, this world is currently in a state of chaos known as 'the conception'. This is something you should learn quickly… every world undergoes a cycle of death and rebirth, during the death of the world, several humans will be spared and must create their 'reason' the law that will shape the new world.

In this world, there were three reasons that appeared, however, someone I blessed like you killed all the humans and prevented the rebirth, meaning that this world is trapped in its current state for at least another thousand years."

"Wow…"

"Yes… now I guess I should tell you how to get stronger shouldn't I? in order for a demon to get stronger, they must collect a substance called Magatsuhi."

"Hey that ghost outside said something about that."

"Yes… Magatsuhi is the fuel for a demons growth and is formed by strong emotions, that is also why humans can push themselves past their limits if they are feeling great emotions, but of course, as a demon you should now be capable of harvesting the power and using it to make yourself stronger, however it is also easy enough to just kill other demons and collect the Magatsuhi they've gathered."

"Hold on! Are you telling me I need to kill demons to get stronger?"

"No… just that that is a quick way of getting stronger fast."

"Oh… Can I learn any cool demon moves?" the hyperactive knucklehead asked.

"That depends on the magatama you are bonded with, at one point the Hito-shura, the other person I gave a magatama to, had collected all 25 of them… however he was prepared to let me scatter them again, this time for you. However, should you ever wish to obtain the most powerful magatama, you will have to kill the Hito-shura and take it from his lifeless body."

"And just how strong is this guy?"

"With the Masakados magatama… only about five beings in existence can even hurt him."

"(Gulp) heheh…"

"Indeed… now just so you know, a demon has a physical limit to the number of abilities it can possess, and that number is eight. That means that you can only possess eight demonic skills at anytime… the magatama can allow you to use its skills if you are bonded with it… however you cannot simply learn every skill from every magatama, do you understand?"

"So I can learn eight skills… but I can use any that a magatama gives as long as I'm bonded to it," Naruto stated after thinking for a couple of seconds.

"Correct, however I should inform you that a magatama won't let you use its skills if it views you as too weak, which means you will have to get stronger."

"Which means I have to collect Magatsuhi."

"You're beginning to get the hang of this Naruto-kun… linking the dots that is," Louis stated, causing the younger blond to grin with pride at being complimented for once, "now, let's move onto the next point, this," he gestured towards the strange drum, "is known as a terminal, it can be used to instantaneously travel to any other active terminal in the universe, now before you ask, your world doesn't have a single terminal in it… however I am going to place one in your apartment, though I'm not going to activate it until the day before your Chūnin exams are due to start… by the way, I've taken the liberties of removing that pointless piece of trash from your stomach and neutralising it… so congratulations you are no longer the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no kitsune, now goodbye… and get stronger, little demon," and with that, the man disappeared… he just vanished with no trace of him ever being there in the first place.

Naruto was speechless… the fox was dead… and all because of this guy. There was currently only one thing going through the blonds mind, _"just who is Louis Cyphre?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto had to admit… Magatsuhi was possibly the strangest substance he had ever encountered. Normally it was a light red liquid with small, dark red capsules of solid emotion flowing through it. But whenever he touched it, it simply… solidified. Like right now, it was simply taking the form of a sphere as it rested in his hand.

Even after handling it a couple of times, he still found it hard to believe that he was literally holding the physical form of emotions.

Discarding those thoughts, the blond proceeded to clench his fist, shattering the orb and allowing the substance to flow into his tattoos.

As the energy receded into the blond, he once again felt the undeniable warmth and the exhilarating power that it contained… he wanted, no, needed to feel it again.

So with his goal set in his mind, the blond proceeded to collect a small amount of money that the demons had and walked past the small, purple corpses of his victims, and onto his next meal.

Of course, just because he was practically addicted to the substance didn't stop him from thinking… it just made him more one tracked in his train of thought.

Seeing his next target, the young demon marched towards it. It was a small purple creature with thin limbs, a large head and a pair of paper tags attached to its ears(1).

What surprised Naruto however was what it did when it saw him. Instead of attacking him like the previous ones he met, it looked at him before croaking out "Magatsuhi?"

"Huh?"

"Magatsuhi!" it exclaimed as it pointed towards a door near it.

"Is there Magatsuhi in there?"

"Uurrrgh!" it spurted out as it nodded it's head in the positive.

Deciding to listen to the creature, Naruto proceeded towards the door, making sure not to take his eyes off the purple creature.

Cautiously edging the door open, Naruto proceeded to analyse the situation in the room.

Within there was a large stone and a… floating origami monster(2). The origami monster touched the stone, pulling a stream of the red substance from it, before devouring it and starting again.

Seeing all he needed to, the blond proceeded to charge the creature, striking it with the only ability his magatama had given him… a simple lunge with demonic power greatly enhancing its power.

Scoring a direct hit, the creature was knocked back and the Magatsuhi it was feasting on burst into a liquid and hit the floor.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" it shouted, before receiving a fist to its face, courtesy of the young blond, "THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD!"

The next thing Naruto knew, a long strand of paper impacted on the side of his face with more force than one of Kakashi's punches, sending him flying away, before the Shikigami said something that confused Naruto for a moment, "Zio" before he felt electricity coursing through his body, eliciting a scream of agony from the blond.

"Ah! You little shit!" the pain stopped and Naruto opened his eyes, only to see the small purple creature clawing at the papers face.

Quickly getting to his feet, Naruto proceeded to lunge at the shikigami once more, scoring another direct hit, which combined with the Preta's claws being stuck in it, resulted in the demons face tearing apart, releasing the Magatsuhi it had collected in its life as it quickly died.

Taking a deep breath, the former human looked at the Haunt, seeing it look at him blankly, before picking up some Magatsuhi and giving it to the creature as a thank you for helping him.

Happily taking the lump of Magatsuhi, the Preta proceeded to devour the lump while Naruto simply started absorbing some himself.

After feasting on the power granting energy, knowledge flowed into the blonds head as the magatama he knew was called Marogareh taught him the skill called analyse. He had absolutely no idea how the technique worked, but it allowed him to discover a demons type, name, strengths, weaknesses and techniques… so all in all, everything you could possibly want to know about it.

Analysing the creature next to him, he discovered that it was a type of demon known as a haunt, and its species was known as Preta. It was immune to death magic, while being weak against all other types of magic.

'_Magic? Must be some sort of demon skill or something,'_ Naruto thought as he analysed the purple humanoid.

After finishing his analysis of the demon, the young blond rose to his feet and went off on his search for more Magatsuhi, leaving the Preta alone out of a sense of gratitude… that is until it blocked his path.

"What do you want?" he asked, not really expecting an answer due to its previous attempts at conversation.

"Me… gO… wiTh… yOU," it managed to croak out with severe difficultly, surprising the blond in the process.

"Wait… you want to go with me?" Naruto asked for confirmation, receiving a nod in response, _'well it did help me with that paper thing… I guess I should stick with it, who knows there might be more demons out there that will help me,' _"alright then! Let's head out Preta!" he shouted as he did a good guy pose, watching as the Haunt jumped up and down before mimicking him with its own attempt at the good guy pose… it was actually kinda cute watching it imitate him.

After that, the little purple creature faded into nothing, scaring the boy shitless in the process.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL?!" he questioned loudly, not expecting an answer.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, the Preta has just entered your summoning realm," came the all too familiar voice of his sponsor.

"Huh? What do you mean by that Cyphre?" the genin asked as he turned towards the older blond.

"When a demon enters the service of another, that demon will enter something known as the stock, a different dimension that is linked exclusively to one being, at the moment you have a stock attached to your existence and your new friend has simply stored itself away there for the time being," Louis stated calmly, "you should also be aware of the stocks limitations, at the moment you are only strong enough to store approximately… eight demons in your stock."

"I take it that as I get stronger the number of demons I can keep increases right?"

"That is indeed correct Naruto-kun. I'll let you figure out how to summon your allies on your own… after all, the Hito-shura didn't even get a single explanation off me and still managed to become incredibly strong," and after that sentence, the older blond vanished without a trace once again.

'_I don't know who that guy is… but he's definitely powerful that's for sure,' _Naruto thought to himself before attempting to figure out how to summon his minion.

XXX

It hadn't taken long for the blond to figure out how to summon the Preta and he quickly started to collect more Magatsuhi, while occasionally attempting to negotiate with the odd demon. He quickly discovered that demons were like politicians, you could buy them out if you gave them enough… though some just ran away after you attempted to bribe them.

Though he thought the 'half a foot tall girl with a blue leotard and insect wings' better known as Pixie that was following him was, as fangirls would put it 'KAWAII!' And the fact that it could use healing magic was just a bonus.

However, when he entered a place called Yoyogi park, he saw a sight that would forever haunt his nightmares… a pink imp like thing with a three foot red horn with black polka dots protruding from its groin(3), talking about how the lady of the fountain was hot… it was just plain wrong.

Though he had to agree with what it was saying… then again it could just be that the woman was NAKED except for a hooded cloak that didn't really hide anything except her face.

When the blond had managed to regain consciousness (after a severe nosebleed) he proceeded to pay the lady of the fountain to heal him and his minions, before leaving (avoiding the incubus in the process) and heading towards the closest town… Shibuya.

XXX

Most of Shibuya was located underground, that's where you would find everything it had to offer, as Naruto quickly discovered.

"Welcome to the Cathedral of shadows, how may I be of assistance?" a strange man wearing a long dark blue coat and a small hat, with a pair of glasses called out from in between a trio of pillars, each at least ten meters wide and a hundred meters tall.

'_How the fuck did they fit this here? It definitively isn't this big outside!'_ "Uh… how come this place is so… big?" Naruto asked, wanting to get his first question out of the way first.

"That is simple… every door leading to the cathedral of shadows is in fact a teleportation unit transporting a person to a different dimension where this temple is housed and the door remembers you and sends you back through the door you came in through," the minister stated.

'_Well that explains that,' _"So… uh… what do you do here?"

"Two things, one summon demons via a demon compendium and the other is fuse demons."

"Fuse demons?"

"It involves breaking them down and merging them into a completely new demon, however you can simply have me re-summon the demons you use… provided you give me the appropriate monetary reward for doing so," the priest stated calmly, earning a sweatdrop from the blond.

"So you're saying you'll only summon demons for me if I pay you," with that the man nodded, "why?"

"I need the money to buy food of course… and if I'm going to charge for my services, I might as well charge more for more difficult summons."

"Oh… right, anyway, I think I'll pass for now," Naruto told the stranger.

"Very well… goodbye, for now," and with that Naruto left through the door he came in.

Once outside, Naruto proceeded to see if there was anything else that stood out… other than ANOTHER entrance to the fountain of life and a junkshop run by a VERY camp man wearing a grey robe that sold a couple of Magatama (that were too expensive for him to afford), nothing else really stood out.

Of course, just because nothing else stood out didn't mean that there was nothing useful to the blond, like the abandoned clothe stores from before the world died. He had to admit that the things called 'sneakers' and 'jeans' were comfy, while a 'designer' trenchcoat was pretty cool.

So here the blond was wearing a simple pair of sneakers, a slightly baggy pair of denim jeans held up by a leather belt that he attached his hitae-ate to, while a high quality, black trenchcoat covered his upper body, leaving his chest bare.

Deciding to explore the other half of the town that was accessed by a different entrance, he found it to be even more boring than the previous half… that is until he heard a noise coming from one of the rooms.

The closer he got to the room, the louder the noise got and when he opened the door… he almost had to cover his ears at the volume… and there was still another door blocking some of the sound.

Letting his ears grow accustomed to the volume, the blond eventually headed towards the next door, before entering the room.

He was surprised by the sight he was met with. Ghosts and demons dancing and drinking, or standing at a counter waiting to be served a drink or three.

"What… the… fuck?"

"What's wrong? Never been in a club before?" a feminine voice purred into his ear as a pair of clawed hands began to massage his muscled chest, "don't worry… I'm sure you'll fit in purrfectly."

After the last comment, the molester spun around the blond, revealing a lithe figure wearing a black skin-tight leotard that went up to its mouth, though a set of whiskers poked through the material. On top of that, it wore a greyish purple blouse that went a covered its tail, leaving only its long brown hair and yellow slitted eyes visible(4).

He didn't get a chance to analyse the woman before he found himself getting dragged to the bar.

"Hold on! I'm underage!" Naruto shouted as the whiskered woman dragged him.

"How?" she asked over the pounding music.

"What do ya mean how? I'm only thirteen!"

"But there aren't any age restrictions in this world, so how are you underage?" the tailed woman asked rhetorically.

"Wait! You mean I'm NOT underage here?"

"Exactly," the brunette stated as they reached the waitress, an attractive woman wearing a black leotard, thigh high boots and arm length gloves. She had blond hair with a bang flowing down the right hand side of her face… oh I did I mention she had a large pair of black, bat wings and a long whip like tail(5).

"Hey, we have a newbie over here! Get me one of everything!" the girl that dragged Naruto there shouted to the barkeeper.

"Coming right up," the barkeeper said in a downright sexy voice.

Now one thing you should understand is that being a demon does NOT change your tolerance to alcohol, so when faced with countless different types of spirits, lagers, ciders, whiskeys, alcopops and whiskeys… well you get the idea.

XXX

He had to admit… his head hurt even more than when he first woke up after making a deal with Cyphre. Then of course there was the fact that he couldn't remember anything about the previous night… except for the fact that he got completely rat-arsed.

So imagine his surprise when he opened his eyes and noticed a pair of women next to him… a pair of very naked women… that was when he noticed that he was also naked… and promptly passed out from a nosebleed.

Waking up a couple of hours later, the blond was surprised to feel his entire body getting massaged… that is his ENTIRE body getting massaged.

Quickly opening his eyes, he was prepared to see the pair of women this time and as such was capable of controlling himself enough to NOT pass out again.

Looking at the women, he quickly realised that they were the girl that bought him the drinks and the barkeeper.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted at the pair who turned their gazes on him.

"So you're finally awake… it will definitely be fun to continue where we left off last night," the blond stated sensually.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!"

"What do you mean by that? Don't you remember?" the brunette asked in confusion.

"NO I DON'T!" Naruto shouted at them, causing them to look confused, before a look of realisation replaced the confusion, before they both scratched the back of their heads and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Oh crap… I forgot he was a first timer, of course he wouldn't remember after all those drinks," the barkeeper said to the other, earning a nod of agreement from the brunette.

"Sorry… it's just that I've never seen a first timer drink so much and still remain conscious… I guess I must've forgotten that and assumed you were still making rational decisions," the yellow eyed girl told him apologetically, "I'm sorry," she added before licking the side of his face and nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder, causing the young demon to turn the same colour as a tomato and his 'equipment' to harden.

Let's just say he spent a couple more hours in the bedroom.

XXX

Walking out of the bedroom with a shit eating grin on his face and a skip in his step, Naruto was quickly made aware of the presence of another.

"You definitely seem to have a way with women you know," a calm voice called out to him, causing the young blond to turn to make a retort, that disappeared as soon as he saw the person that was speaking to him.

He was about the same height as Naruto was, had short black hair and wore a pair of shin length trousers. However it was the yellow eyes, the glowing blue tattoos and the horn on the back of his neck that told Naruto exactly who he was looking at.

"Hito-shura," Naruto stated in shock.

"I prefer Kashima Naoki, but they do call me that," the stranger stated calmly, "I wasn't expecting Lucifer's new servant to be such a ladies' man," Naoki said with a small grin.

"Huh? Who the hell is Lucifer?"

"Blond guy, with a red and blue eye."

"I thought he was called Louis Cyphre?"

"And say that quickly."

"Their practically the same."

"Exactly."

"So who exactly is this Lucifer guy?"

"The former leader of the divine powers, an order of angels, before he rebelled against god and was cast down to the deepest pits of hell. He is THE fallen angel, THE root of all evil, he is THE devil incarnate," Naoki told the blond.

"Why didn't I see that coming… especially after telling Kakashi-teme that I'd make a deal with the devil if I had to," Naruto asked himself as he proceeded to hit his head against a nearby wall.

"There is one good thing about that though."

"What?"

"Lucifer isn't exactly what you'd call… stern, take with me, he gave me a task to complete IF I wanted to, which I didn't."

"And he's okay with that?"

"He may be the root of all evil… but he himself isn't evil."

"Huh?"

"Lucifer is the one responsible for giving humans free will, without free will there could not be any evil… so by extension, he is the root of all evil," the Hito-shura explained, earning a look of understanding from the blond demon.

"Wow… that actually makes sense without contradicting anything he told me."

"Lucifer rarely lies… just twists the truth to better manipulate people into defying the path set out before them."

"Heh… you know, I was kinda expecting you to try and kill me," Naruto almost laughed out.

"Only if you try to take the Masakados Magatama from me, Uzumaki Naruto," Hito-shura stated before walking away.

"Hey! How do you know my name?!"

"You told me when you were drunk."

"…"

"…"

"I should've seen that one coming… anyway, time to see what else this world has to offer," Naruto said before starting to explore some more.

(1)Heretic Mansion: Haunt/Preta

(2)Heretic Mansion: Brute/Shikigami

(3)Heretic Mansion: Night/Incubus

(4)Heretic Mansion: Beast/Nekomata

(5)Heretic Mansion: Night/Succubus


	3. Chapter 3

The Konoha stadium was packed as civilians and ninja alike, gathered from all around the world to witness the biannual Chūnin exams.

Currently waiting in the centre of the battlefield, were six Chūnin hopefuls that would be fighting it out for a promotion… even if there was supposed to be eight of them.

XXX

Up in a small booth overlooking the entire stadium, the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen was surprised to see not one other Kage like he had expected, but ALL the other Kages, including the Yondaime Mizukage, a young man by the name of Yagura, who was supposed to be leading a side in a civil war last time the Hokage checked.

Then there was the Sandaime Tsuchikage, a… vertically challenged, old man by the name of Ōnoki, he was also supposed to be suffering from a bad hip, so the long journey should've stopped the old ninja even if one of his genin was participating in the tournament (which they weren't).

The Yondaime Raikage, a slightly younger man by the name of Ē, was a tall, dark skinned man with a small white beard and moustache.

The last was the Yondaime Kazekage… who was currently wearing his robes in such a way that only his beady, yet disturbingly piercing eyes were visible, _'DAMMIT! Why did the other Kages show up? I can't possibly take on all four of them, even with Edo Tensei," _he thought to himself.

"Ah, Tsuchikage-dono, Raikage-dono, Mizukage-dono… I wasn't expecting you three to attend these exams," Sarutobi stated politely.

"I'm only attending because the man you sent was very persuasive," Ē stated, confusing the Hokage in doing so.

"Agreed," the Tsuchikage added.

"The man I sent?" the Sandaime Hokage asked."

"A blond who called himself Louis Cyphre," Ōnoki claimed.

"I'm sorry to say this, but whoever this 'Louis Cyphre' is, he has nothing to do with me," Hiruzen stated calmly, "what about you Mizukage-dono? Don't you have a civil war to fight?"

"The civil war is over… it was only started because of a masked man with a sharingan placing me under a genjutsu."

"What!" all but the Kazekage shouted.

"So Konoha isn't as peaceful as it makes itself out to be," the Raikage stated, preparing himself for an attack.

"Calm down Raikage-dono," Yagura said in a placating manner, "as you know, I am a jinchūriki, and the Sanbi told me this… the man's chakra, voice and skill with the sharingan, were all exactly the same as those of Uchiha Madara," at that bombshell, even the Kazekage was shocked into a stupor, "regardless of the reason, Louis Cyphre released the genjutsu I was under and as such, I have ended the purges and the civil war has been resolved."

"I see… well then I believe that when this tournament is over, a Kage summit would be the best point of call, if Madara is still alive then it is imperative that something is done to ensure whatever plans he has NEVER come to fruition," Ōnoki suggested, earning nods of agreement from the other Kages.

XXX

Sparing a quick glance at his watch, the proctor decided that the time of reckoning was upon them.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Chūnin exam finals!" the proctor shouted while using a voice enhancement jutsu to allow everyone to hear him.

XXX

Up in the stands a small group was currently worried over the absence of two of the participants.

"Where are Sasuke-kun and Naruto-baka?" a young girl with pink hair asked her blonde friend sitting next to her.

"I don't know… but there is no way either of those two would miss this, so stop worrying," the blonde said with a small amount of irritation in her voice.

"Yeah, Sasuke has his Uchiha pride to uphold, while Naruto's made that promise to Hinata," a boy with spiky brown hair, a couple of triangular tattoos on his cheeks and… a puppy resting on his head, stated.

"A-ano Kiba-kun, b-but w-what if s-something went wrong a-and they got hurt t-training?" a short girl with short dark blue hair and lavender eyes asked nervously.

"If there's one thing I've learned about Naruto-baka from being on the same team as him," the pinkette started, "it's that nothing stops him when he's determined."

"Huh? What makes you say that?" the blonde asked in confusion.

"On our first C-rank, we came across a missing nin called Zabuza… Zabuza managed to trap Kakashi-sensei… and it was Naruto's plan that saved Kakashi-sensei."

"So his little tricks during our match weren't flukes?" Kiba asked in disbelief.

"I'll admit that farting in your face was definitely a fluke… but other than that, no, everything else he did was intentional," the pink haired girl said with a slight amount of disgust talking about the fluke.

"So you're saying he's smart, but you still call him a baka?" the blonde asked.

"He isn't a calculated genius like Sasuke-kun… Naruto's more of an inspired genius… he has moments of greatness that are rare but amazing when you see them."

"Well he doesn't seem like a genius to me if he's disqualified for being late," the blonde said, killing the mood of the group.

XXX

"Will all contestants except Hyūga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto please leave the arena," the senbon chewing proctor ordered, leaving Neji alone in the middle of the field.

Just as the proctor was about to say something, a loud humming filled the arena. Looking around for the source of the noise, every began to grow nervous as it grew louder and louder, until it suddenly grew deafening as a shadowy object with two rings of fire attached to it flew over the stadium walls and proceeded to crash in the centre of the arena, erupting into a dense pillar of fire.

Ninja throughout the stadium prepared themselves to combat the unknown force, when the deafening humming suddenly cut out and the inferno simply disappeared, revealing a large metal frame with a large motor housed within it, while a set of handles were emitted from the front with a purple cover decorated with flame vinyl's situated just underneath it, while the rings of fire kept the object afloat(1).

But it was the figure sitting on the machination that caught everyone's attention, with its spiky blond hair, black coat, aviator sunglasses and GLOWING tattoos.

"HELL YEAH! I'M SO NOT RETURNING THIS BABY!" the figure shouted as it got off the object.

XXX

"Holy shit! Is that Naruto?" the blonde in the stands practically shouted.

"I… I think it is Ino," the pinkette stated in shock.

"Dammit… Sakura what the hell happened to him?" Ino asked.

"How the hell should I know Ino-pig!"

"Because you're his teammate forehead!"

"Hey! I haven't seen him since the preliminaries!"

"A-ano, Ino-san, Sakura-san, please stop fighting," the lavender eyed girl asked quietly.

"Yeah, listen to the gaki, you're giving me a headache," a new voice said from their left.

Sakura was about to retort… until she saw the six foot long broadsword strapped to the man's back. It's hilt was decorated like a skull, with a ribcage covering the first quarter of the blade, while a pair of shoulder bones jutting from the side of the skull. The man himself had shoulder length white hair and wore a red trenchcoat, black pants and black boots. He also had a strange couple of objects holstered on his hips.

In a flash, the Jōnin sensei of team 10, a bearded chain smoker called Sarutobi Asuma, had a pair of wind enhanced trench knives poised to decapitate the stranger.

"Whoa… is it a custom for you ninja to try and kill spectators? If so can I at least get the babe over there as my executioner?" the stranger asked jokingly, while pointing to the sensei for team 8, a dark haired woman with red eyes called Yūhi Kurenai.

"If you're trying to hit on me, then you're not doing a good job of it," the red eyed beauty claimed with a harsh glare.

"ENOUGH! Who are you and what are you doing here?" the Jōnin asked, cautious of the man that had managed to remain undetected until now… since he could detect the ANBU hidden around the arena, but this guy was just standing in the open and remained unseen until he spoke.

"Names Dante… and as for why I'm here, it's to watch this tournament of course," the red clad man said completely at ease with the blades laying next to his throat.

"Really?"

"Yeah… well, to be honest I just want to see 'Ruto kick these kids asses," Dante said with a shrug.

"Wait, you know Naruto?" Kiba asked in surprise.

"Met him last month… kids got guts."

"Where did you meet him?" Ino asked.

"Somewhere you've never heard of."

"Try us!" Kiba shouted.

"A place called Amala."

"Where the hell is Amala?" the chain smoker asked.

"You've just answered your own question."

"Huh?"

"Now if you don't mind, I want to watch this match."

XXX

"Yo proctor-san… I'm not late am I?" Naruto asked as he leaned against the bike.

"Uh… no you're not… but may I ask what that thing you're leaning on is?" the proctor asked slightly confused.

"It's called a motorbike, anyway if I'm not late then can I please get around to kicking Neji-teme's ass?" he asked.

"Uh… right… anyway the rules are the same as the preliminaries… the match between Hyūga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto will now commence… Hajime!" and with that call, the referee blurred away from the field.

"You should surrender Uzumaki… fate has declared that you cannot defeat me," Neji claimed in a monotone.

"You know Neji… during the past month I learned a lot… one of the things I learned was that fate is a trio of bitches that like to knit too much(2)," Naruto stated, confusing everyone in the stadium, before with a snap of his fingers, the bike was surrounded by purple lightning, before simply disappearing without a trace.

"To put it simply Neji… I don't have much respect for fate, so just shut up about it already," he continued before pulling a small, brown bottle from within his coat and removing the metal cap with his teeth, before he sat down and started to drink from it, "want some?"

Neji was furious… here this clanless nobody was mocking him, HIM the genius of the Hyūga clan.

"You will regret not forfeiting while you had the chance Uzumaki… Byakugan!" and with that call, the veins around the dark haired boys eyes bulged, before the human gasped in shock.

"What the hell are you?!" he asked as he looked at the blond, "and what is that… that thing, crawling through your veins?"

"That 'thing' crawling through my veins Neji, is called a Magatama… and as for what I am Neji… I'm a demon," the blond told him, earning mutterings throughout the arena, with most being along the lines of 'did he just admit that he's a demon?' and 'what the hell is a magatama?'

"Are you sure you don't want some?" he asked again, this time finishing off the bottle and throwing it away.

"You claim you're a demon, yet during the preliminaries you were definitely human," Neji stated, ignoring Naruto's gesture.

"You can thank Kakashi-teme for that," the blond started, before pulling out ANOTHER bottle and opening it in the same manner as the last, "you see, he decided that he shouldn't 'waste his time' with me and decided that he would spend the whole month training Sasuke-teme," up in the stands, several ninja couldn't believe what they were hearing, Kakashi had abandoned one of his students… it just wasn't something they would've ever expected, "now the thing is this… after that little argument, I was approached by someone who offered to give me power," at this point, many shinobi felt fear… if the person that offered him power was what they thought it was… "I accepted and they turned me into a demon and destroyed my burden," and with that last part, everyone that was scared was currently trying to get their thoughts back on track, if what Naruto said was true then there was something powerful enough to destroy Bijū… and it had taken an interest in the blond.

"Your burden?" Neji asked in confusion.

"Yeah… you see I was born the day of the Kyūbi's attack on Konoha… so guess what, I was the 'lucky baby'," he said with his voice dripping with sarcasm, "that was chosen to act as the prison for it."

XXX

"WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!" Ino shouted in shock, verbalising what all the rookies were thinking, "Asuma-sensei… it isn't true is it?"

"Actually Ino… it is," the bearded Jōnin said sadly.

"Then why didn't anyone tell us?"

"Because the Hokage made a law that forbid anyone from telling the truth of what happened that night. He hoped that it would allow Naruto to have a normal childhood… but it didn't work, just because parents couldn't tell their children about the Kyūbi's fate, didn't mean they couldn't forbid them from associating with him… because of that Naruto grew up alone, so he started pulling pranks and acting out, just so that people would notice him."

There was an unholy silence as the rookies thought on what they had just learned.

XXX

"Why do you call that a burden Uzumaki?" Neji asked, unaware of what it meant to be a jinchūriki.

"Neji… people FEAR jinchūriki, because of that, a jinchūriki is always alone… that loneliness can drive a person insane… just like it did with Gaara."

'_Uzumaki could've turned out like HIM!'_ Neji thought in shock as he looked at the homicidal visage that was currently fixated on his opponent.

"So… wanna drink?" he asked YET AGAIN, pulling out another bottle.

"No… what is that drink anyway?" Neji asked, curious as to what his opponent was drinking in the middle of a fight.

"It's called beer… it's made by fermenting barley and usually involves adding hops to give it a bitter taste… it's surprisingly common where I went to train over the past month… plus this particular brand is only 7% proof," Naruto explained.

"7% proof?"

"Oh sorry… things are surprisingly different where I went to train… anyway, percentage proof indicates the amount of alcohol in it," he explained.

"…"

"…"

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU'RE GETTING DRUNK IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!" Neji shouted absolutely furious at the fact his opponent was underestimating him that much.

"Hey, it's a good drink."

In a blind rage, Neji charged the seated blond, aiming a Juken thrust straight at the immobile blonds' head… only for his wrist to get caught halfway there, and a palm to grip his face.

As the hand moved away from his face, he felt his strength fade, his anger diminish and his will to fight disappear. Looking at his blond opponent, he noticed a large, glowing orb of some kind of red material.

"This Neji," Naruto said, indicating the orb, "is what demons call Magatsuhi… it is the physical form of emotions… and the food of demons," he explained, shattering the orb and absorbing the flowing liquid.

XXX

"WHAT!" the rookies in the stands all shouted in shock… demons ATE emotions. Even more surprising than that though… emotions had a physical form!

The amount they were learning this day was more than they ever expected.

XXX

"Now do you understand Neji? The reason I kept taking you so lightly was simple… because I knew you would get angry with me for doing so… your anger made you reckless and once it was gone… well look at you now, so emotionally drained you can barely stand, let alone fight, to put it simply Neji, this fight is over," Naruto explained, before forming a cleaver out of demonic energy and resting it at the exhausted boys neck, "you lose."

"…"

"Shousha Uzumaki Naruto!" the proctor shouted. The stadium was filled with a tense silence, before someone started to clap and soon after, the arena was filled with the sound of clapping and cheering as people got over their shock at everything revealed during the match.

XXX

"Interesting… he took advantage of his opponents short temper to finish the match quickly while enjoying himself… I think he is a possible candidate for the Chūnin position," a judge stated in the stands.

"A possible candidate, yes… however I feel we need to see more in order to come to a solid conclusion," another confirmed, earning an agreement from the rest of the judges.

XXX

"I can't believe Naruto beat Neji that easily... what happened to the dobe we all knew?" Kiba asked.

"It's simple Fido," Dante said, earning confused gazes off the rookies and their sensei's, "where 'Ruto went to train, there is a basic rule when it comes down to fighting… fight tough and die, or fight smart and live… sure there are some times when you can fight tough, but those are rare."

"Where the hell did he go to train?" Sakura asked.

"A place called Tokyo and another place called Amala… now shut up and let me watch the rest of this."

XXX

"It would appear as though Konoha has a demon among them… this should prove useful when we have to deal with Madara," Ōnoki stated, while the other Kages just stared at the demonic child.

"_Dammit... do I continue with the plan or help them bring down Madara? Which is more important, extracting my revenge on Konoha or Akatsuki?" _the Kazekage thought as the Tsuchikage made his observation.

(1) Heretic Mansion: Fiend/Hell biker (just the bike)

(2) He's talking about the Moirae sisters of Greek mythology.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey guys," Naruto called out as he approached the seated rookies, "Dante," he added with a nod of respect.

"Hey gaki… did you have to beat him that quickly?" the white haired man asked.

"Not really… but the sooner this tournaments over, the sooner I can move onto the Vodka," the blond offered with a shrug.

"What the hell is Vodka?" Ino asked in confusion.

"40% proof," Dante said nonchalantly.

"Do you know what 'proof' sake is here?" Kurenai asked, curious as to how strong this 'vodka' was.

"Between nine and twenty percent."

"…"

"…"

"So mean to tell me that a minor is not only drinking alcohol… but also drinks a drink that is twice as strong as our strongest sake?"

"Hey… I'm not a minor in Tokyo," Naruto said indignantly.

"That's because there's no such thing as a minor in Tokyo," Dante said.

"You gotta problem with that?"

"Let's just say Naoki told me about your first night in Shibuya."

"What happened?" Sakura asked, curious as to what her teammate did.

"I got completely rat-arsed and lost my virginity to either a Nekomata or Succubus… I'm not sure which one."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE!" Ino shouted in shock.

"Threesomes are fun," he replied with a goofy grin gracing his face.

"And exactly how many have to been in sober, to know that?" the red eyed Jōnin asked.

"Thirteen," he claimed without even a hint of embarrassment.

"I said SOBER!"

"That is sober… the number when drunk is at least twice that."

"…"

"Aren't you even a little embarrassed talking about it?" Sakura asked a little concerned for her teammates mental health.

"Sakura… I'm a demon now, it might not be that noticeable but it HAS affected my mind… so no, I'm not embarrassed talking about my sex life," he explained, "uh… is Hinata supposed to be convulsing like that?"

"HINATA!" the other rookies and the Jōnin shouted as they tried to help the lavender eyed girl, "SOMEBODY GET A MEDIC!"

"I'll take that as a no then," the blond demon said calmly before putting his hand in a dimensional distortion and pulling out a long insect like creature. The humans in the area couldn't help but feel disgusted as he placed the creature on his wrist and let it bury into his flesh, as a slightly different creature erupted from his other wrist, before the blond placed it in a dimensional distortion.

As soon as he had finished changing the creatures, he said one word that confused the humans present, "Diarama," and with that, Hinata was surrounded by a bright green light, before it faded, revealing a peacefully resting Hyūga.

"She's… fine? Naruto what did you just do?" Kurenai asked in shock.

"That babe, was a demonic healing technique," Dante answered for him.

"What? Why would a demon even want to heal someone?" Asuma asked completely surprised at hearing that demons could heal others.

"Because demons lack human inhibitions, it is often misinterpreted that they're evil when in reality, their hearts are no darker than those of humans, they just do what they want to rather than what others consider right… well there are exceptions but that's the general situation," Naruto explained.

"I have to admit… I never thought I would learn THIS much in a year, let alone an hour," Kurenai admitted.

"You think that's bad… imagine how I felt when I found out that the devil isn't evil," Naruto said, causing several eyes to bulge out at the claim.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE DEVIL ISN'T EVIL?!" the pinkette of the group shouted in shock.

"The devil isn't evil… he's just the root of all evil… then again he's also the root of all good as well but saying that just doesn't sound right," the blond said calmly.

"Huh?" was the response from everyone except Dante.

"Before he fell from grace, the devil was the angel that gave humans free will and if humans didn't have free will then there could be no good or evil."

"But what about the Kami's?" Sakura asked.

"You'd be surprised to discover that the Kami's are just powerful demons… there is only one God… and from what I've discovered… he's a right prick," Naruto claimed, shocking everyone there (except Dante… again).

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

"Apparently, God doesn't like the idea of humans having free will and has been trying to brainwash people for longer than you can imagine."

"Wow… this sure is a lot to take in."

"I know… oh would you look at that, Shika's forfeited," Naruto said after glancing at the arena.

"WHAT! SHIKAMARU YOU LAZY BASTARD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING FORFEITING!" Ino shouted at the pineapple haired boy currently standing in the middle of the arena with a single hand lazily held in a placating fashion.

"Troublesome blondes," he muttered as the proctor declared Temari the winner.

"The next match between Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara is next, will both contestants make their way to the arena," Genma declared.

XXX

"Hokage-sama, we still cannot find Uchiha Sasuke, what do you want to do?" an ANBU said quietly.

"If the 'last Uchiha' cannot even make it to his own exam on time, I think he should be disciplined, if this was a real life battle, the team he was supposed to assist could already be dead by the time he arrives," Ōnoki said after overhearing the ANBU.

"I agree," the Raikage claimed.

"Tsuchikage-dono makes a good point Hokage-dono," Yagura stated.

"Very well then… Uchiha Sasuke is disqualified," the Hokage ordered the ANBU.

"Hai Hokage-sama," and with that, the ANBU shunshined down to the arena to inform the proctor of the decision.

XXX

"Due to his absence, Uchiha Sasuke is hereby disqualified from the Chūnin exam fight between him and Sabaku no Gaara," the senbon chewing Jōnin announced, receiving a large number of moans and shouts of abuse from the countless individuals that bet their money on the 'last Uchiha'.

XXX

"WHAT! THEY DISQUALIFIED SASUKE-KUN!" both Sakura and Ino shouted in shock at the announcement.

"That isn't right… I'll see if I can make a case for him," Naruto stated before launching himself out of the spectator stands and into the centre of the arena.

"Hokage-sama… I would like to request that you retract your decision to disqualify Uchiha Sasuke," the blond called out as he knelt on one knee in the centre of the arena.

"If Sasuke is unable to promptly arrive for his own Chūnin exam fight, then he does not deserve to be a Chūnin," Sarutobi replied from the Kage booth.

"Although that may be true, this is THE first time Sasuke has ever been late for anything… and I don't think it's his fault either… you see, during the month break, his Jōnin sensei, Hatake Kakashi decided to dedicate his time to Sasuke. Now Kakashi is NEVER on time for ANYTHING, as such I believe Sasuke's lack of appearance within the exam is due to Kakashi's tardiness, not his own," the demon explained.

"I understand what you are saying Naruto… however we cannot simply make exceptions."

"(sigh) Well then, I would like to say one more thing… Sasuke didn't enter this exam to be promoted, he entered it to test his strength against the strongest… so please, at the very least let him fight the winner of the tournament," the yellow eyed genin pleaded.

XXX

"Heh… the so called demon really seems to care about his teammate… besides, if what he said is true, then I think we can allow the Uchiha to fight the winner… provided Hatake Kakashi is demoted… I cannot allow a man that can't even arrive on time to lead a squad," the Tsuchikage said as he watched the young demon pleaded a case for the late arrival.

"I would happen to agree with Tsuchikage-dono… provided what Uzumaki-san has said is correct," the Mizukage added.

"(sigh) Although Kakashi is often considerably late for what he would consider 'menial' tasks, he is also extremely reliable when it comes down to anything that could possibly result in a lost life," the Hokage explained to the others.

"So he is reliable in war but not much else," the Raikage concluded, "what do you think Kazekage-dono? Should we let the Uchiha fight the winner?"

"Personally, I would like to see the strength of the last Uchiha… after all, Uchiha Itachi could possibly be sided with Madara and if that is the case… we could truly benefit from a natural sharingan user," the veiled Kage stated as he watched the blond in the arena, _"to think that I came here to kill Sarutobi-sensei and raze Konoha… but now? I don't know what to do… DAMN YOU MADARA! You always have to make my life more complicated don't you!"_

"Very well… I will give Hatake a chance, but if he blows it, he WILL be demoted to GENIN," Ōnoki stated firmly.

XXX

"Very well, Uchiha Sasuke will be allowed to fight the winner of the tournament… however, he will not be promoted," Sarutobi stated, earning cheers from the members of the crowd that came to see the strength of the legendary clan.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Naruto said gratefully.

"The first match of the second round, between Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara, HAJIME!" the proctor shouted, before vacating the arena.

Immediately the gourd on Gaara's back burst into a torrent of sand as it charged at the young blond, intent on devouring him.

"Heat Wave," with that bored call, a blade of demonic energy erupted from the blonds hand, before with a simple swing, the sea of sand was dispersed as a red mist collided with it, "is playing with a beach all you know how do Gaara? Or can you actually do something?"

"Mother wants your blood Uzumaki," the redhead said in his typical monotone.

"I'll take that as a no then," Naruto muttered as he watched the sand gather into a couple of dozen spikes, before flying straight at him, "(sigh) Tornado."

Before the spears were even halfway to the demon, they were ripped off course as three columns of spiralling air suddenly appeared in the middle of the arena, collecting the Suna nins sand and even ripping of the layer that usually protected him.

"That's why you shouldn't rely on a single technique Gaara," the blond said as he appeared in front of the shocked genin, before landing a simple punch to the jinchūriki 's face, resulting in him losing his footing and getting sucked into the tornado with his sand.

XXX

"I have to admit, the strength of that technique is astounding," Yagura said as the Kages watched the Chūnin hopeful get buffeted by the raging sandstorm.

"Personally, I'm more interested to know if combining the wind and sand was planned or accidental," Ōnoki claimed as he ensured none of the sand would get in his eyes.

"Going by the demons lack of surprise, I'd say it was planned… or at least expected," Ē stated as he continued to watch the strength of Konoha's newest weapon.

"True… however, Gaara has never been hurt before… the Ichibi has made certain of that, I don't know how he'll react to being hurt," the 'Kazekage' claimed, shocking the other Kages.

"So you mean to tell me that Gaara's reaction to pain is unknown!" Sarutobi stated in shock.

"It is unknown… however, considering Gaara's mentality, it is likely going to be violent… and extremely dangerous," the sandstorm started to die down as the 'Kazekage' said this.

XXX

Naruto waited as his attack died down… and simply watched as his opponent rose from the mountain of sand that was left in its wake.

"Wow… you look like you've just been mauled by Orthrus," the blond stated with a grin.

"It hurts… IT HURTS!" the insomniac shouted as he clutched his broken arm, while the rest of his body was either cut, raw or skinned.

"Well what did you expect? A warm, fuzzy feeling?" the tattooed demon mocked.

Suddenly the wind in the arena picked up, before in a swirl of leaves, Kakashi appeared with Sasuke.

"Hi… hope we're not late," the one eyed Jōnin called out callously, before opening his one eye… and blink several times at the scene he was facing.

"Actually you are Hatake," Naruto told him, "and thanks to you, Sasuke has been disqualified."

"WHAT! I've been disqualified?" the dark haired genin stated in shock.

"I managed to convince the Hokage to let you fight the winner of the tournament… but you cannot be promoted."

"(sigh) well at least I get to fight the strongest here… thanks… by the way, what the hell happened to you?" Sasuke asked.

"You see the dude in red with the kickass sword up there," Naruto said, pointing towards Dante, "he can explain it to you… at the moment I think I've got a slightly bigger problem… and do you think you can leave the arena before Shukaku decides to step on you."

That last comment caused both the Jōnin and genin to notice the screams from the crowd, causing them to look at Naruto's opponent… who was now sleeping, buried halfway into the head of a 100 foot tall racoon made of sand… and it was about to step on them.

All three of them vanished before the appendage crushed them.

"Now do you think you two could sorta… you know, leave my opponent to me?" Naruto asked as he looked at the new arrivals.

"Naruto! I won't let you fight a Bijū alone!" the silver haired Jōnin shouted at the blond.

"And yet you would abandon me to train Sasuke."

"That's because the proctor could definitely stop Neji if he went too far… there was no guarantee that they could stop Gaara!"

"Regardless Hatake, I don't **want** nor do I **need **your help," Naruto stated, putting extra emphasis on want and need.

"Naruto! You cannot defeat a bijū on your own!"

"Then I have my summons to help me," he claimed, shocking everyone in the stadium, "now piss off and leave me alone!"

"**I'LL HAVE YOUR BLOOD UZUMAKI!**" the crazed cry from the giant Tanuki reverberated across the arena.

XXX

"So… that's how Gaara reacts to pain… release his bijū," Ē deadpanned as the Kages decided to let Naruto deal with it… if he could.

"Yes… it does seem very… drastic," Yagura commented as he watched the Ichibi try to squash the other occupants of the arena.

"I think we can all agree on that," the Hokage said as they continued to watch the shouting match between the demon and his sensei.

XXX

"Hellfire!" suddenly a large inferno exploded on the bijū's arm, crystallizing the sand into glass and rendering the arm useless… until it was replaced with more sand.

"(sigh) fine then… analyse," and with that, Naruto use the demonic analysis… discovering the easiest way to defeat the Ichibi, "Violet flash."

Several bolts of purple lighting trailed across the beasts body, before coming together in a violent flash of violet light. When the light died down, it revealed the targeted appendage was missing.

"**HAA! JOKES ON YOU HUMAN!**" it cried out… and did nothing, "**HUH? WHAT THE HELL?! WHY AIN'T I REGENERATING?**"

"It's simple… well for a demon to understand anyway, but then again, how would a 'fake demon' possibly know anything a 'real demon' can do?" the blond asked mockingly.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!**"

"Simple… you and the rest of the bijū are nothing more than giant masses of chakra… you have NOTHING in common with real demons," Naruto said calmly, "for one thing… you can't even identify expel damage when you've just gotten hit by it."

"**EXPEL?**"

"The demonic elements are different to human elements… you have physical, fire, electric, ice, force, ailment, death, expel and almighty… I just hit you with the expel element… and have just destroyed your arm on a spiritual level and I'll keep doing that until there is nothing left of you Ichibi," after that explanation, everyone saw one look they never thought they would see on the face of a bijū, fear. The Ichibi was scared of the blond it was currently facing… all because he could kill it.

It only took one more violet flash for Gaara to fall to the ground, his mind drifting off into the peace that was sleep, as he was freed from his burden… just like Naruto before him.

XXX

The crowd was silent.

The Kages were silent.

"Hey proctor-san, are you going to call the match or not?" Naruto asked, knocking the senbon chewing Jōnin out of his stupor.

"Shousha… Uzumaki Naruto!"

The clapping came quicker this time as people began to cheer on the 'demon of Konoha' as he walked off the field, allowing the medics to attend the sleeping redhead and allowing the arena to get set up for the next match.

XXX

"I can't believe he destroyed a bijū…" Ē said in shock as he stared at the now sleeping former jinchūriki.

"It would appear that the demon of Konoha is definitely a powerful asset in the battle against Madara," the Tsuchikage claimed.

"Indeed… his strength seems unreal now," Sarutobi couldn't help but admit.

"…"

"_Well… that makes my choice easier… taking on Konoha with someone with that much strength is in their forces is suicide,"_ 'Kazekage' thought to himself before calling over one of his guards and whispering low enough to not be heard by anyone except the guard, "call off the invasion… we have more pressing issues to attend," and with that said, the guard disappeared via shunshin to inform the invading army of the new orders.


	5. Chapter 5

All except Dante were nervous as he blond approached them in the stands, then again, who wouldn't be when he'd just killed a bijū with little to no effort.

"Yo," he said nonchalantly before sitting down on the floor and pulling out another bottle of beer before opening it, "want some?"

"Sure… ouch!" came the reply from Kiba before he found himself getting hit on the head by an angry sensei.

"Kiba, I will not permit you to drink, to be perfectly honest with you I don't approve of Naruto's habit either," Kurenai told the dark haired genin as she shot a glare at the blond.

"His habit?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"That Kakashi, is alcohol."

"Naruto… you're underage," the silver haired Jōnin deadpanned.

"Fuck you Hatake," Naruto replied from his seat on the ground, while giving the Jōnin the one fingered salute.

"Look Naruto, I don't think you're being fair."

"Well guess what? I don't think you were being fair when you abandoned me to train Sasuke."

"I got you another sensei to help."

"Yeah… you decided to pawn me off like a piece of trash," the tattooed blond said as he took another swig of beer.

"Naruto, stop behaving like a child," the one eyed Jōnin said harshly, before getting hit on the top of the head with the flat of an oversized sword.

Quicker than most could react, an ANBU in the crowd proceeded to neutralize the stranger that had just 'assaulted' one of Konoha's most respected Jōnin, by impaling their chest with a ninjato.

"Look, I get impaled like that too much as it is, do ya think you could try something a little more creative next time?" Dante asked with a slight amount of irritation present in his voice, shocking all except Naruto, "anyway, as an observer, I would say that you Mr Cyclops, were doing what they call back in the USA, dereliction of duty, which is a punishable offense back there."

"Thank you for setting the facts straight Mr Sparda," Naruto commented before taking out a new bottle of beer and starting on that.

"No, Sparda was my old man, I'm just Dante… and do you think you could please remove that penknife from me it is beginning to piss me off," the white haired demon hunter finished looking at the still shocked ANBU, who quickly proceeded to remove the blade from the man's chest, revealing completely unscathed flesh despite the fact that it was pierced just mere milliseconds ago.

"Wh-what are you?" Ino asked in fear as the white haired man survived what could only be described as a fatal injury.

"He, Ino is a Hanyou, a half demon… he's also generally a demon hunter," Naruto informed them.

"Only when they aren't in the right place… or the pay's good enough."

"So he's like you?" Sakura asked as she looked at the blond.

"Not quite, you see he's a half demon because his dad was considered the strongest demon of all time, with strength beyond even Lucifer's, but he sorta went and got himself killed after having a pair of kids with a human woman, Dante's one of those kids and the other, well, Dante kinda killed him."

"Hey! He tried to kill me first!"

"Doesn't matter who started it, only who finished it."

"I didn't even know it was him until after he'd died."

"Doesn't mean you didn't kill him."

"He was as worse than dead anyway."

"So you killed him."

"Fine, yes I killed him, happy now?"

"Very."

"Good."

Throughout the entire argument, the ninja's listening to the duo found themselves wondering what the future would be like if these two decided to stick around. Konoha would definitely be more interesting.

XXX

"Shousha, Aburame Shino!" Genma announced as Temari lay on the floor, all of her strength drained as she found herself unable to move.

Just as the medics were about to remove her from the arena, the area was suddenly filled with an immense heat that distorted the air and caused them all to sweat as they found themselves unable to handle the humidity.

Before anyone could do anything, a pillar of fire erupted from the centre of the arena.

"**UZUMAKI NARUTO!"**

XXX

"Well would you look at that… I was wondering when he'd show up," Dante stated as he watched the blazing column die down.

"Naruto! What the hell is going on?!" Sakura shouted wondering who the blond had pissed off this time.

"Oh… that's just the dude I stole my bike off, he's probably really pissed at me for that," Naruto stated calmly, earning several glares off the humans.

"You stole it off? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU BAKA?!" the pinkette shouted before throwing a punch at the demon… which harmlessly bounced off.

"I was thinking that his bike is kick-ass awesome… besides I love that baby too much to give it back."

"Uh… what's a bike?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"Kick-ass," was the only response he got from the blond.

XXX

Everyone looked on in horror as the fire died down, revealing a tall figure wearing a strange, black leather ensemble with a polished helmet covering most of his head and a red scarf. However, it was the fact that the person's head had no flesh on it that scared everyone(1).

"**Uzumaki Naruto…"** it growled out angrily, scaring many figures at the sheer aura of malice and hatred it radiated, **"give me back my bike!"**

"No," came the unconcerned reply, causing everyone to sweatdrop at the sheer lack of respect the boy showed this monster.

"**If you won't give it back willingly, then I will take it back by force!"**

"Shut up… you're annoying," Naruto called out from his place in the stands.

"**I'm not the one that stole my bike!"**

"Well you shouldn't have made it so easy."

"**Screw you Uzumaki! Give it back NOW!"**

"No."

"**Then you will die,"** the spectre stated menacingly before charging for the blond.

"Idiot… all your strength and skill relies on your bike, do you really think you can win without it?" Naruto asked before waving his hand, creating a massive vortex of purple lightning that obscured what he had summoned, "you deal with him Long… I'm busy drinking."

Staring on in amazement at what the lightning had obscured, every shinobi now knew what the blond meant by summons, as they stared at the hundred foot long, azure scaled dragon that appeared in the middle of the arena.

They could only stare at the creature, it's serpentine body floating without any form of wing, while its short legs provided it with weapons in the form of razor sharp claws. It's head was decorated with a large turquoise mane, while a vicious set of horns lay above pupilless, yellow eyes. At the end of its snout lay a pair of large whiskers, giving it the appearance of a moustache, while a large, red, featherlike protrusion made itself clear at the tip of its tail(2).

"**Regardless of the fact you have summoned me to fight him… why did you decide to summon me? I'm certain a weaker demon could handle him without his bike," **the deep, wisdom filled voice of the Azure Dragon asked the blond.

"To be perfectly honest with you Long… I just felt like showing off in front of the humans," the almost drunk blond said with a shrug.

The humans could almost see the divine creature roll its eyes at him, of course, they weren't sure if it did or not due to it only having a single colour occupying its eye.

"**(sigh) fine then,"** Long stated as it suddenly fell from the sky and landed on the biker, **"there… all done," **it stated, earning a sweatdrop off of all the humans in the arena over how ungraceful such a creature could actually be.

"Thanks bro… wanna drink?" Naruto asked the serpentine dragon, causing everyone to palm their face at the blonds addiction.

"**How many times do we have to go over this, the amount of alcohol required to get me drunk is enough to bankrupt Loki five times over, you can't afford it,"** the dragon said in exasperation.

"Fine then, don't have a drink then," Naruto replied before throwing his now empty bottle away and putting his hand in his jacket once more… before he began to panic, "SHIT! I'm out of beer! PROCTOR START THE FINAL ROUND!" he shouted before jumping into the centre of the arena to face Shino.

"**Uh, Naruto… do you want me to stick around or go away now?"**

"Huh? Oh, you're dismissed," the alcoholic blond responded, before the purple lightning once again obscured the dragon.

"Proctor-san," the bug user stated calmly, "I believe that due to my allies restriction to draining chakra, my own lack of reserves, my lack of physical prowess and Uzumaki's summons, forfeiting would be my only option."

"So are you quitting?" Naruto asked as he began to nudge the shattered skeleton with his foot.

"That is correct Naruto-san," and with that call, Naruto proceeded to remove some Magatsuhi from the shattered form of the biker, before consuming it.

"Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma called, before the blond suddenly reached into his jacket and pulled out a two litre bottle of Vodka, unscrewing the lid and taking several gulps of it.

"Ah… a few mouthfuls of Vodka really hit the spot after thirteen bottles of beer," the demon muttered, before he began to sing an unfamiliar song to all but Dante.

"Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall," the black clad demon started, only to get his head caved in by Dante's sword.

"HELL NO! YOU ARE NOT FINISHING THAT SONG!" came the harsh yell from the demon hunter.

"Oww… what was that for?!"

"If your gonna sing that song, then wait until the ceremony's finished!"

"Uh, what's wrong with what he was singing?" Genma asked the red clad gunslinger.

"Do you want to be listening to the same thing, over and over again for the next two hours? Cause that's what you would be doing if you let him continue his rant."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yep," came the chirpy reply from the currently seated blond that continued to take swigs from his bottle.

"If you admit it's that bad then why sing it?"

"To piss off Dante."

"…"

"It worked didn't it? Oww."

"That's for being an idiot!" the white haired Hanyou stated as he replaced his sword on his back as the blond massaged his head from the blow it had just received.

"Uh… anyway, if I remember correctly, you're now supposed to fight Uchiha-san aren't you?" the senbon chewing Jōnin asked, causing the blond to look at him blankly.

"I knew I was forgetting something," cue sweatdrop.

"Right… anyway, Uchiha Sasuke, report to the arena!" the proctor called out, just milliseconds before the raven haired youth landed in front of him.

"So… it looks like it's just you and me huh?" Sasuke stated as he observed the winner of the tournament.

"Yeah… should be fun," Naruto replied, before changing over his Magatama in the centre of the ring, repulsing all that hadn't seen it before, "anyway, the little guy I have running in my bloodstream right now is called Gehenna, he's actually pretty useful against people with your skill set."

"Heh, we'll see about that," the avenger stated as his sharingan spun to life.

"The exhibition match between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke… HAJIME!"

Suddenly Sasuke disappeared from sight before reappearing with his foot planted on the side of the blonds' face.

"Wow… I'm practically inebriated and you still can't knock me down," the drunk blond said chirpily, before attempting to strike the other genin, missing courtesy of the 'last Uchiha's' speed.

"_Damnit… it felt like kicking a rock, not a person… wait! He said it was useful against people with my move set, is it possible that it's reinforcing his body against my attacks? Well then, I guess it's time to turn up the heat," _Sasuke thought, before going through a familiar set of hand seals and launching a huge fireball at the blond, who simply covered his drink and let himself get hit.

Everyone stared in shock at the intense flames that consumed the blond… or rather that the blond consumed, as they appeared to get sucked into the blonds' frame, leaving him completely unscathed.

"How about I give you the low down on Gehenna huh? Well, you see as long as he's swimming inside me, he doubles the toughness of my skin and also sort of uses fire to heal any damage that I've sustained… including alcohol, to put it simply Sasuke, you've just made me sober," Naruto said blankly, "and ruined my Vodka… it's supposed to be cold not hot!" he shouted at his teammate before putting the lid back on and putting it back in his coat, causing the spectators to roll their eyes at his obsession with alcohol.

"You shouldn't have been drinking it in the middle of a fight then!" Sasuke shouted at him, before deciding to see if he could wear out the blond with taijutsu.

A left kick here, blocked, a right punch there, dodged, a follow up left elbow, caught. Suddenly finding his arm in the grasp of the young demon, Sasuke was unprepared to get thrown across the arena and into a tree, before suddenly finding his opponents fist embedded in his face.

Sasuke didn't understand it. Before he was at least capable of hitting the blond but now every move he made was either blocked, dodged or countered. Then it hit him. Before Naruto was drunk but now he was sober. Were once he had no reflexes or balance, now he had both, that combined with his superior strength, speed, stamina, toughness and ability to absorb fire made him an extremely dangerous opponent for the royal Uchiha.

"_Dammit… I really don't want to use it against an ally but all things considered, I think it's the only thing I have that even has a hope of hurting him,"_ the red eyed teen thought before jumping away and using chakra to cling to a wall.

"Shit… I forgot chakra can do that," Naruto muttered to himself as he watched his opponent go through several hand seals before grasping his wrist as his hand burst into a massive amount of chirping lightning.

XXX

"Kakashi, I can't believe you did something as unyouthful as teach that move to a genin!" Gai shouted at his eternal rival.

"You're one to talk, teaching Lee how to open FIVE of the gates… anyway, I have to stop this," the silver haired Jōnin stated before finding his face planted in the ground once again.

"Hell no… you ain't stopping this match, if you did so right now then Ruto would be the one who gets disqualified and he would be REALLY pissed if you did that," Dante told the Jōnin as he returned his sword to his back while the rest of the group looked at him like he was insane.

"You don't understand, that jutsu is an A-rank assassination jutsu!" Asuma told the white haired demon hunter.

"So? Naruto's a demon, what a human would consider fatal, he would consider a flesh wound… heheheh," Dante informed them before starting to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing… but if you ever find yourself in Tokyo or New York, ask Naruto about Monty Python," the gunslinger told them, confusing them all with the random names.

XXX

"CHIDORI!"

The crowd watched in awe as the young Uchiha proceeded to become nothing more than a blur as he charged his blond opponent. When he was just inches way from striking down his opponent, he found his wrist getting thrown to the side courtesy of a well timed redirection on Naruto's part.

With nothing to stop his momentum, Sasuke proceeded to lose his balance, giving the blond the perfect opportunity to clothesline him, coming dangerously close to crushing his throat as the clan heirs momentum added with the power behind the blow.

Coughing in an attempt to dull the pain in his throat, Sasuke was surprised when he suddenly felt a foot pin him to the ground while a large cleaver composed of demonic energy rested at the back of his neck.

"You lose Sasuke."

"Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma called out easily identifying the winner of the incredibly one sided fight.

"I can't believe I lost that easily…" Sasuke said with depression seeping into his voice.

"Well think about it this way… I KILLED a bijū, so it's not like you're weak, it's just that I'm stronger than you," the blond phrased the loss that way.

"Heh… I guess…" the dark haired genin said as he pushed himself off the ground, his throat having recovered from the blow it took earlier.

XXX

"Well the last Uchiha was impressive for a genin, had he been fighting anyone other than the demon or Gaara, then he would've won through sheer ability," the Tsuchikage stated as he watched the arena vacate now that the tournament was over and the judges had yet to make their final decisions.

"Indeed however I think we should save the pleasantries for later and focus on eliminating Madara's threat," the Kazekage stated calmly.

"I'll agree with Kazekage-dono, at the moment we have more pressing issues to attend, so for now let's forget the exams and focus on the real issue… eliminating Madara," Ē agreed.

"Very well then… however before then I would like to ask you a simple question Kazekage-dono," Sarutobi stated calmly.

"Very well."

"Why haven't you tried to kill me yet Orochimaru?" the old man asked as his eyes hardened, causing the rest of the Kages to look at the fake Kage, raising their guards in case he tried something.

"Heheh, to think you knew all along sensei," the traitor stated placing extra venom into the word sensei, "however to answer your question, regardless of how much I hate you and Konoha, even I will accept that Madara's death is more important than my revenge… so until he is dead I'm prepared to help you… but once he is finished, I WILL kill you sensei."

"So until then, even you are prepared to help," Sarutobi stated sadly as the snake shed its skin.

"Yes… but once Madara is dead, whatever alliance we make will be as well," the yellow eyed sannin said with nothing but hatred filling his voice.

"Well then, it appears as though everyone agrees on two things… Madara is our common enemy and the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Yagura stated calmly.

"Well I think we should go somewhere less open if we wish to continue this conversation," Ōnoki said earning several nods off the other Kage level ninja, before they all headed to the Hokages tower to make plans.

(1) fiend: Hell Biker

(2)dragon: Long


	6. Chapter 6

In recent times the Konoha war room had not been used much courtesy of the village being forced to focus on its economic stability since the Kyūbi attacked it twelve years ago and now that it was finally being used again, there were not one or two Kages like it normally had meeting in it, but five (well four actual Kages and one Kage level ninja).

"So Madara has returned… the first problem we face is discerning his motives," the short Tsuchikage stated as his eyes scanned over the other occupants of the room, noticing the other Kages thinking and the snake like traitor simply observe the rest as he calmly rested his chin on his currently linked knuckles.

"If I may," Orochimaru spoke out, his silky voice flowing out with a cold and calculating precision as he commanded the attention of the other leaders, "back when I first defected from Konoha I joined a little organisation, it's name was Akatsuki."

"What does Akatsuki have to do with anything?" the vertically challenged leader of Iwa asked with narrowed eyes, having hired the organisation out on several occasions.

"When I was still a member I began to delve into the groups secrets, ones that were not passed onto anyone, one of those secrets happened to be the identity of their leader… or should I say figure head, when I discovered the so called leaders identity I was surprised to discover that the one pulling all the strings in that group was none other than Madara,"

"And you never thought to let the world know about that?" the Raikage asked sceptically.

"If I had gone about spouting out that Madara was still alive would any of you believed me?" the legendary ninja asked rhetorically.

"You said you were once a member of this organisation, what was its goal?" Sarutobi asked hoping to keep the discussion on topic.

"To collect the bijū," came the reply, shocking the other occupants of the room, "I don't know what he plans to do with them once he's collected them all but what I do know is that he was researching and even cultivating the Shodaime Hokages cells… if he has learned how to harness Hashirama's ability to control the bijū then it could prove to be truly disastrous."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is what we do to prevent him from obtaining the bijū, I say we gather them and keep them somewhere safe," the hulking figure of the Raikage proposed to the other members of the temporary alliance.

"And where would you suggest?" Yagura asked, cautious of where they would 'secure' him and his 'circumstantial siblings'.

"Kumo has a special island we use for training, it is protected by a powerful detection barrier and can't be found without air reconnaissance, does that fit enough of your criteria to be accepted?" Ē asked the only jinchūriki among them.

"Even if it did fulfil Yagura's criteria it wouldn't provide a safe haven from Akatsuki," a suave tone said out of nowhere, resulting in the five kages jumping to guarded positions and looking at the intruder.

"YOU!" came the simultaneous yell of the Mizukage, Tsuchikage and Raikage, confusing Sarutobi and Orochimaru in the process.

"My, my, you three seem to be quite upset with my appearance here," the smartly dressed intruder stated without a hint of fear in his tone as his separately coloured eyes scanned the room with minor interest.

"So I take it you three know this stranger," the slitted eyed traitor stated as he watched the three Kages that weren't supposed to be there.

"That man is Louis Cyphre, the one that persuaded me to come to this tournament in the first place," Ōnoki told the former Konoha nin, earning agreements from the other two.

"But of course, what is the point of sponsoring someone if you don't promote them as well?" the blond asked rhetorically, causing the five Kages eyes to narrow.

"And exactly who are you sponsoring?" Sarutobi asked suspiciously, already possessing a good idea of what the answer would be.

"Why ask questions that you already know the answer to? After all, it isn't difficult to figure out that my new 'champion of chaos' is Uzumaki Naruto," the heterochromatic man told them calmly.

"I understand that this might seem too trusting but I believe that Cyphre-san here is on our side, so why don't we hear him out?" Yagura asked the others with a calm head.

"Yes it is good to see someone that is prepared to listen to a proposition before making their decision, now I believe you were considering containing the Jinchūriki within a mobile fortress that belongs to Kumo, however the problem lays with Madara's abilities and subordinates. Simply hiding the jinchūriki will not suffice in protecting them… unless you send them somewhere that Madara and Akatsuki cannot access even if they know where it is," the devil in disguise spun out, his words possessing a hypnotic quality that made his comments harder to resist.

"And where do you propose we hide them? Raikage-dono's idea seems like the most suitable option available at the moment," the short old man asked sternly, his short temper beginning to show itself as this 'young man' talked to them all like inexperienced genin.

"I propose you send the hosts to Tokyo, the only people that know how to access the terminal that exists in this world are myself, a man named Dante and Naruto, now provided one of us remains here to contact the group, everything should work out perfectly. I will leave the decision up to you, simply tell Naruto and he will take them there if you decide to do so," the blond told the leaders calmly before simply vanishing, leaving no trace that he was ever there.

"I don't know who that man is… but one thing I do know is that we shouldn't underestimate him," Sarutobi stated seriously as he turned to look at the other participants of the meeting as they returned to their seats, "so what should we do? This Tokyo place sounds like it could potentially be a good hiding spot for the hosts."

"And why should we trust him? We know absolutely nothing of this place and I refuse to hide the jinchūriki somewhere they won't be safe," Ē stated commandingly.

"Yet if what this person says is true then Uzumaki knows what this Tokyo place is like, so why don't we ask him about it before making our decision?" the yellow eyed former Konoha ninja asked with complete seriousness in his tone.

"I agree with Orochimaru, we should at least get an idea of what this possible hiding spot is before dismissing it… now I would like to move this meeting on to the upcoming battles themselves," the Sanbi's host stated calmly as he rested his chin on his now intertwined fingers.

"What do you want to discuss about the war right now?" Ōnoki asked, uncertain of what they could plan with their current level of information.

"The force that we will be using… if what Orochimaru says is correct then the chances are that Madara will be using a small force of extremely dangerous individuals, as such I believe it would be wiser to keep weaker ninja out of the conflict and focus on utilising the skills of our more advanced shinobi," the youngest Kage in the room stated.

"And why shouldn't we use weaker ninja to protect our stronger fighters?" the short Tsuchikage asked in a commanding tone.

"I know this might sound like a foolish ideal to you Ōnoki but there are many ninja that would sacrifice themselves to protect their comrades and that could easily cause many of our stronger ninja's to die without causing much damage if their comrades aren't strong enough to face Madara's soldiers," Sarutobi explained to the older man.

"Very well then, we'll keep the weaker ninja's out of this," the vertically challenged old man said after several moments of silence.

"Good, now then, I believe it would be in our best interests to send out squads to collect information concerning Madara and Akatsuki, once that is done, we will have to speak with Naruto about this Tokyo place. While we're doing that, I have a special assignment that I want you to perform Orochimaru," the Hokage said with an air of authority as he looked at the other occupants of the room.

XXX XXX XXX

Kakashi was getting frustrated. No matter how hard he tried to explain to his blond student his decision behind training Sasuke one on one, he just kept flipping him off before drinking even more alcohol… apparently he was now onto something called 'Jack Daniels'… and considering it made Anko vomit, he was pretty sure he didn't want to try it.

Then again he was more concerned about simply getting near the spiky haired blond, after all, he was not only moving a lot, but also flirting more than the legendary Jiraiya… a man that was famous for his skills as a ninja and infamous for his perversion. The main difference between the two however was their method of 'seduction', whereas Jiraiya was straightforward and obvious with his perversion, Naruto was much more calculated and subtle… though considering how drunk he was the chances of him actually thinking his words through was slim at best, meaning it all came naturally to him… something he would have never even considered after watching his attempts to date Sakura before his change.

"Kiba, you're underage," he said calmly as he scanned the BBQ stand they were currently celebrating the end of the exams in, causing the young Inuzuka to jump away from the nearly empty bottle he was slowly sneaking towards, "have you seen Naruto recently?"

"Huh? Last time I saw him, that waitress was taking him somewhere… why?" came the confused response of the dark haired boy, causing the silver haired Jōnin to let out a sigh of exasperation before walking towards the back of the stand and searching for his wayward student… before he turned back upon hearing quiet moans of ecstasy coming from the customer toilet.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, have you seen Naruto?" the Jōnin's pink haired student asked after he returned to the main area of the store.

"No… but I think he might have gone to the toilet," the masked man responded dryly as he proceeded to take a seat and pick up a strange bottle that Naruto had left, the label reading 'Русский Стандарт'… something that was obviously a completely different language to what he was used to.

Slowly pouring himself a small glass of the clear liquid, he proceeded to quickly lower his mask before taking a mouthful of the strange drink… and immediately thought he had just filled his mouth with molten lava, resulting in him spitting the horrific substance out and even forget to put his mask back up.

Slowly recovering from the shock he received from the drink, he noticed that everyone in the stall was staring at him, with several women blushing and many men looking at him with jealousy clear in their eyes.

"What?" was the only thing that the silver haired Jōnin could say as he began to feel disturbed and uncomfortable, he remembered receiving those looks when he was a child before he started to wear his mask… that was when it clicked and quicker than a sharingan could see he had pulled his facemask back over his mouth, "I have to go," and with that said the cycloptic Jōnin quickly left the stand, leaving most people puzzled by his quick exit.

Walking into the open street where no one spared him a second glance, Kakashi's pulse began to regain its normal rhythm, it was one thing that no-one except Yamanaka Inoichi knew, the reason he wore the mask wasn't to hide his face but to stop people from looking at him like that… it did make him let out a dry chuckle, thinking about what his peers would think if they knew too much attention could cause him to have a panic attack. It wasn't the same when he came late and everyone glared at him for a few seconds because it always ended before his nerves could set in.

Still disorientated by the stares, Kakashi didn't notice the single ANBU heading towards the stand.

XXX XXX XXX

Walking out of one of the toilets in the stand with a furiously blushing waitress that could barely stand in tow, Naruto immediately noticed the completely different atmosphere to the one he left… as well as the lack of a certain Jōnin.

"Yo what's going on?" the blond demon asked loudly, causing several people to turn their attention to him… and the waitress standing next to him.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei left his mask down… then he suddenly left, we don't know why," Sakura told him while quickly shifting her eyes between the blond and the young waitress, "uh, what's wrong with the waitress?"

"Nothing, we were just having a little fun, weren't we," the whiskered blond stated with a small smile, causing the waitress's blush to darken, before she gave a nod of affirmation.

"And what sort of fun are we talking about here eh?" came a questioning call from a smirking woman with purple hair tied up in style similar to a pineapple and a Konoha hitae-ate around her forehead. Her eyes were light brown and lacked any form of pupil. She wore a short, dark orange skirt, mesh that covered most of her body, a set of shin guards, a small pendant attached to a thick cord that hung loosely around her neck and a long, tan trenchcoat that stopped around her knees.

"It's up to her if she wants you to know or not," the single horned child stated calmly before giving the young waitress a wink and heading back to the table he was at before having fun with her.

Once again the mood in the stand was changed, this time courtesy of a single, purple haired ANBU appearing in the middle of the room via a small gust of wind and swirl of leaves.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama requests your presence in the Konoha war room," the cat masked ninja stated seriously, shocking everyone in the stand… if the Hokage was using the war room then that meant that war was going to happen… and war meant more death.

"(sigh) this can't be good," the mostly drunk child muttered quietly, his mind going over all the possibilities, was he the reason the war room was being used? Were the other villages scared of him and threatening to destroy Konoha if he wasn't dealt with? Those were the main questions going through his head as he slowly rose from his seat.

"It's nothing to worry about, the Kages just want to question you... other than that nothing will happen to you, that is all the information I was given," the purple haired woman told him calmly, slightly easing his nerves before she started to lead him towards the Konoha war room.

"_Dammit, why'd Dante have to go home for his damn jukebox at a time like this… and that is one fine ass," _ were the only thoughts running through the young demons head as he followed the cat masked woman.

XXX XXX XXX

Arriving at the Konoha war room, Naruto couldn't help but feel nervous. He was pretty sure that they didn't use the war room to hand out promotions so he was certain that he wasn't going to be told he was now a Chūnin.

Following the ANBU into the room, he couldn't help but notice the slightly curious looks he was receiving from the Kages as he stood before them.

"Here he is Hokage-sama," the purple haired ANBU stated with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Thank you Neko, you may leave now," Sarutobi stated calmly, earning a quick nod from the young ANBU who quickly left the room and closed the door, "now Naruto-kun, we have a couple of questions for you."

"What do you want to know?" the blond asked, still nervous about the situation he was in.

"Have you ever heard of a place called Tokyo?" Yagura asked in a friendly manner, easily detecting the blonds nervous disposition and understanding that he had every right to be given the circumstances.

"Huh? Yeah, but how do you know about it?" the former jinchūriki asked, his nervousness replaced with confusion.

"We are going to be going to war with a dangerous group… the main problem with this group is that they are attempting to collect the bijū and might have a way of controlling them… because of that we are planning on hiding the remaining jinchūriki from this group. When we were discussing where to hide them, a man calling himself 'Louis Cyphre' told us of a place called Tokyo and said you could take them there. However before we make our decision, we want to know what this place is like," the Hokage informed Naruto, earning several disbelieving stares of the other Kages courtesy of how much the man was telling him.

"Oh, well that's a relief, I thought you were going to go to war because of me… anyway, Tokyo isn't a village or anything like that, it's actually another world… well to be perfectly honest it's only a part of another world that broke off at one point and sort of stretched into its own inverted world," the young blond stated calmly as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Wait, it's another world!" Ē practically shouted in shock.

"Yeah… a world that is now inhabited by demons and ghosts… if you don't know what you're doing there then surviving is a real challenge, even for a demon," Naruto stated in a relaxed manner.

"So it's too dangerous for us to hide the jinchūriki there," Ōnoki said upon hearing the blonds statement.

"Naruto, if you were there with them then how likely are they to survive?" the 'Shinobi no Kami' asked him before anything else could be said.

"If I'm with them and they don't do anything I tell them not to… then their chances of survival are about 97.6%" the amber eyed blond answered calmly, causing the Kages to blink several times at the precision of the number given.

"That seems like an awfully precise percentage you gave us," the Raikage stated sceptically.

"Not really… precise would be six digits longer," the blond stated, earning several blank stares in the process.

"Hokage-dono, do you really think it would be wise to send him anyway given his power?" the ancient Tsuchikage asked as he looked at the slightly younger Hokage.

"If Akatsuki get their hands on the bijū then it won't matter."

"I agree with Hokage-dono, if we don't protect the Jinchūriki then everything will be lost," Ē added, earning a nod off Yagura.

"Fine then, it's decided, we'll hide the remaining jinchūriki in Tokyo," the shortest Kage stated.

"Understood… but may I ask what will happen to my friends?" the whiskered demon asked, growing nervous about the upcoming war.

"Nothing, against the enemy we will be up against, genin will only be a hindrance, if you want to take any of your friends with you to Tokyo then feel free," the Sandaime Hokage stated with a warm smile earning a small smile from the demonic genin.

"Thank you Jiji," and with that said the blond disappeared out the front door.

"Naruto, are you alright?" came a feminine call from behind the blond, causing him to turn around and see the cat masked ANBU that escorted him there.

"Oh, yeah thanks, I thought you'd left."

"(sigh) you might cause trouble wherever you go, but you are a good kid, I didn't want to leave you alone if things went wrong…" Neko told him calmly, earning a warm smile off the blond… it was nice to have people that were prepared to look out for you.

"Thanks… it means a lot to me that someone would be prepared to help me in that sort of situation… and one last thing, you have one nice ass," and with that said the blond disappeared, leaving a dumbfounded ANBU to stand for several seconds before finally processing what the blond had just said.

"I'M GOING TO CASTRATE THAT LITTLE PERVERT!" she shouted though a little part of her mind couldn't help but feel good at being complemented… even if it wasn't the most subtle of statements… or the sort of thing the blond would say if he was looking for a quick lay.

XXX XXX XXX

Somewhere far away from Konoha, a man wearing an orange spiral mask and a black cloak with white trim stood in a defensive stance as his red eye with three black tomoe gazed on in fear of the being before him… the sheer amount of power it radiated was at least several hundred times greater than the Kyūbi and anything with that much raw power was something to be wary of.

It was tall and despite possessing a generally human form, it's silver skin that was decorated with numerous golden protrusions that made it look almost as though it was wearing armour, and the pair of massive silver wings that erupted from its back. Its hair was a light golden colour while its eyes shined an emerald green and a long robe with a massive golden cross decorating the front.

"Hello Uchiha Madara, I am Metatron, also known as the voice of God… and my master has a proposition for you."

* * *

Now as I said before this story will not be updated, it may be rewritten at some point however that is dependent largely on a poll I set up on my proper profile.


End file.
